<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Reckless by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205842">Something Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has accepted his singleness. It's not as if some handsome, amazing guy is just going to appear and fall in love with him. But that doesn't mean he hasn't already met him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Josh Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I woke up at 2 a.m. this morning and this idea popped into my head and I couldn't not write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well there's my long lost best friend," Maddie says when Josh takes the seat across from her at the dining room table. </p><p>"You see me at least four days a week at work and we rode here together," Josh reminds her. "I'm hardly lost."</p><p>"That doesn't count," Maddie tells him. "Not when I hardly see you outside of work anymore." She grins and leans closer to him across the table. "Or are you dating someone and holding out on me?"</p><p>"Please, you know I'm still single," Josh says. "I've just been busy."</p><p>Maddie doesn't look convinced, and Josh can't blame her. He has been missing more of their friend nights recently. Not because he's dating someone, but well, it is because of a guy. He knows if he told Maddie she would never let it go though. And that's the last thing he needs. Especially in his house.</p><p>It's not that Josh is hiding who he's been spending his time with. He's told Maddie more than a few times he's hanging out with Eddie. It's just been happening more and more lately. And by more and more he’s been spending most of his days off with Eddie, Christopher, and usually Buck, and even his nights after shift. They’ve all hit it off. That’s it. Or at least that’s what he tries to tell himself.</p><p>"So you're really not dating anyone?" Maddie asks, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Nope. It's not as if some handsome man is just going to appear in my life and fall in love with me."</p><p>"Isn't that exactly what happened?" Maddie muses, her face the picture of innocence. </p><p>"No? I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was dating someone Maddie."</p><p>"My dad is single."</p><p>Josh jumps at the sound of Christopher's voice beside him. He hadn't even heard him walk up. "Hey buddy, you snuck up on me."</p><p>Christopher grins, looking far too pleased by that. "My dad wants to talk to you in the kitchen."</p><p>"And there he goes," Maddie sighs dramatically. "Never to be seen again."</p><p>"I'm just going to the kitchen," Josh says and gets to his feet. </p><p>"That's where it all starts."</p><p>Josh has no idea what that's supposed to mean. She doesn't seem inclined to elaborate. So Josh leaves her and walks into the kitchen, taking his empty wine glass with him. </p><p>Eddie is standing by the fridge when he walks in. He smiles when he sees Josh, and Josh's stomach flips the way it always does when that smile is directed at him. </p><p>"You beckoned," Josh says and leans against the counter across from him. </p><p>"You looked like you needed saving," Eddie says, his smile growing.</p><p>"Maybe just a bit," Josh chuckles. "Though your kid has some ninja level skills. He snuck up on me."</p><p>"I'm sure he loved hearing that," Eddie says. </p><p>"He did look proud of himself." Silence falls between them, and Josh plays with the rim of the glass in his hand. "Christopher was just pointing out how single you are."</p><p>Eddie shakes his head and looks over at his son with a fond smile. "Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And why exactly was my son talking about how single I am?"</p><p>Does Josh tell him? Would that make it awkward? Josh's mouth doesn't seem to care because it's opening before his brain can fully agree to it. "Because I was lamenting about how single I was to Maddie and how some amazing man wasn't just going to appear and he heard."</p><p>Eddie takes a sip of his beer, his face thoughtful. "It is hard to find someone you really click with."</p><p>Josh nods, "It is. I've decided to stop looking. Not that I'm giving up. But just believing if something is meant to happen, it will."</p><p>He doesn't point out that he stopped looking because his heart already got attached to someone, and it's hard to date when you're thinking of someone else. </p><p>"I like that," Eddie says. He puts his beer down, pushes off the counter, and grabs Josh's glass from him. "Did you want more?"</p><p>Josh shakes his head, "I'm limiting myself to two tonight. Otherwise I might do something reckless."</p><p>He means it as a joke, but the atmosphere changes suddenly as Eddie steps closer, his eyes boring into his own. "How reckless?"</p><p>"Like make a move on someone I'm not even sure is interested."</p><p>And Josh really hadn't meant to say <em>that</em>, but the words are out there now. There's no taking them back.</p><p>Eddie smiles and leans against the counter in front of him, so close that they're almost touching. It's that almost that has Josh's head spinning, the need to fill that gap growing stronger. </p><p>"Don't you think it's worth the risk to find out?" Eddie asks him. </p><p>"Normally I'd say yes," Josh says. "But I like him too much to risk losing him."</p><p>"Josh," Maddie calls. "If you're riding with us, we're leaving."</p><p>"Okay," Josh calls back to her. "I should…" Josh goes to move away, but Eddie stops him with a hand on his arm. "Eddie?"</p><p>"Do I know him?"</p><p>Josh could play it off and say no. Or insinuate it's someone else. But something about the look in Eddie's eyes gives him pause. There's curiosity, sure, but also a little bit of hope. It's that hope that makes Josh want to be bold. Even if part of him is still worried he's got this wrong. </p><p>"Yeah, he's an amazing guy," Josh says. "Kind. Handsome. Funny. A firefighter. A great dad. Probably way out of my league."</p><p>Eddie doesn't say anything for a moment. He looks like he's contemplating something. What Josh wouldn't give to be inside his head right now. </p><p>Maddie calls his name again and Josh sighs. "If I don't go, she really will leave me."</p><p>Eddie nods and steps back. Josh tries not to be too disappointed as he moves around him and out into the hall where Maddie is waiting. </p><p>"You know you have the worst timing?" Josh informs her.</p><p>Maddie opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it, a smile spreading across her face. Seconds later, a hand taps his shoulder. He turns to see Eddie standing there. </p><p>He steps closer and puts a hand on Josh's cheek. The close proximity sends his heart and his mind into overdrive. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Something reckless."</p><p>The words barely have a chance to process before Eddie is leaning in and kissing him. </p><p>Josh smiles and presses their foreheads together. "Not reckless, but definitely brave."</p><p>"And you're okay with it?"</p><p>"Very," Josh tells him. "Are you?"</p><p>Eddie laughs, "Josh, I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"You should stay," Eddie says. His fingers are tapping against Josh's hip, the only sign of how nervous he is. "It can be in the guest room, if you want. I just like waking up knowing you're here."</p><p>Josh does too. It wouldn't be the first time he's stayed over. It's been happening a lot more lately since they've started hanging out. Josh even has extra clothes here, and a toothbrush. But tonight is different. </p><p>He smiles and leans into Eddie. "Well someone has to cook Christopher breakfast."</p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, "You're lucky I love you." Eddie's eyes widen and he clears his throat, looking anywhere but at Josh. "I uhh… I should get Christopher to bed."</p><p>It's Josh's turn to stop him. He's aware of Maddie, Chimney, and Buck still waiting nearby. It's not quite the way he planned to say this, but he can't let Eddie walk away without knowing. So he leans up and kisses him, soft and lingering. When he pulls back, he stays close and keeps his voice low, his words just for Eddie. </p><p>"Whether you meant it or not, I love you."</p><p>Eddie visibly relaxes in front of him. "I meant it," Eddie tells him. He looks over Josh's shoulder and huffs out a laugh. "We'll talk more when we're alone. Are you…?"</p><p>"I'm staying," Josh tells him. "You get Christopher to bed and I'll be here."</p><p>Maybe a handsome man hadn't just appeared, but he's here, and he's so much more than Josh ever could have dreamed of. He's real and he's flawed and he loves with a ferocity that Josh has never experienced before. All Josh can do is love him back just as fiercely and hope it's enough. It always is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone that read this and joined me on this journey into my love for this ship. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/>You can find me <a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>